Letting Go
by korramellark12
Summary: A tragic death occurs in Bolin's and Korra's life. They both need to let go of this person, but they can do it by themselves. Korra and Bolin find each other and learn to move on together. I don't own any characters in the story. And please Review and enjoy.


Letting Go

The rain pouring down on us as we watch the casket drop into the six-foot hole. I look around me and study the people surrounding the hole. Tenzin and Pema are both together and tears stream down their faces; the airbender children are clutching at their parent's robes also crying. Asami has her palms crushing her eyes sobbing. Lin Beifong stands tall, but I can see a tear run down her scarred cheek. I then finally see Korra, she has her head held low and tears are flowing down her face like a fast river.

"Bolin,would you like to say a few words?" asks Tenzin.

"Uhh… sure. Mako was an amazing and caring brother. He was my best friend. He took care of me when we were just orphans on the street. He has suffered a horrible death, but the spirits will keep him safe now. Mako was my only family left," I say as I begin to cry, "But he will always live on in my heart."

Korra then puts her arm around my waist and I do the same to her, but only bring her in much closer. Everyone leaves but Korra and I. We both loved this wonderful man, who was killed by an Equalist. I still remember finding him…

_I was going to Central City Station, because that's where he told me to meet him. I was walking up to Firelord Zuko's Statue when I saw a crowd of people surrounding something or someone. I pushed through the crowd until I saw him drenched in a pool of blood. I run over to his body and inspect where the blood flow is coming from. His neck. I yelled for someone to run and get the police. The attack must have just happened._

_Mako's eyes then flutter open and he faintly says, "Bolin."_

_"Mako you're going to be okay," I tell him._

_"Tell Korra I love her. And Bo, I will always love you," he says and his eyes then shut again and his chest stops rising._

_"I love you too," I say. Soon enough a Sato Mobile came and collected my brother to take him to the nearest hospital. Then it suddenly dawned on me, my only brother and family member is dead. I then fell to my knees and began to sob._

"We should get going," says Korra disrupting my thoughts.

"Okay," I say numbly as we begin to walk towards the air temple.

We enter the room and all red, puffy eyes are on us. I walk over to Pabu and he hops on my shoulder. I then sit on my pillow on the ground and eat my noodles in silence.

An hour later I decide to turn in. I slid open the door and go over to my dresser. Without changing, I just take out my father's and Mako's warm, red scarf and wrap it around my neck. I lie down on my bed and finally fall asleep on a tear soaked pillow.

A Month Later…

The sun shines through the small window and hit my eyelids. I open my sleepy eyes and finally get up to go to work. Lin was offered her job back and she asked me join her task force. We've been trying to find remaining Equalists that are trying to avenge Amon's death. I only hope to find the low life that killed my brother.

I metalbend my uniform on and head out of my room; outside, I breath in the fresh, ocean air and start walking towards the boats. Before I reach the docks I see a familiar tan figure and head over to her.

"Hey Korra," I say coming up behind her.

"Hi Bolin," she says without turning around. For the past month Korra has been in denial about Mako's death. The suddenly last wee she's been very secluded from everyone. I believe reality has kicked in.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" she yells and then suddenly breaks down. I then sit next to her on the rock and cradle her in an embrace. Korra's sobbing continues and we stay like this for a while. _I guess no work today, _I think to myself, _I'm sure Chief will understand._

"Come on Korra, let's get up," I say lifting her up on her feet, "I'm going to change and so will you. Then we're going to city."

"Fine Bolin," she says while looking at me with her red eyes.

I walk her back to her room and wait outside until she changes. We walk back to my room and she waits for me to dress. I peel off my metal uniform and slip on my usual button-up shirt and pants. Before I leave I wrap on Mako's scarf and then I'm out the door.

On the boat I finally ask, "How have you been?"

She sighs and then says, "At first I dismissed it, but after a month of him not being here, I finally realized he's actually gone."

"I know what you mean, but anyways, what do you want to do today?" I ask.

"We should go to the Southern Tribe restaurant. You know the place with the awesome noodles?" she says.

"Alright, we can go there for lunch. How about we take a walk through the park?" I ask.

We arrive in Republic City around ten-thirty and we head straight over to the park. We grab a loaf of bread from the local grocer to feed to the Turtleducks. We walk on the bridge over the pond, rip the bread in the pieces and throw it over the railing. We watch the small Turtleducks swim over and peck at the bread pieces.

We both laugh at the sight until I finally say, "It's hard to come back here."

"Why," asks Korra as we begin to head towards the fountain in the middle of the park.

I sit on the edge of the fountain and Korra follows. I then say, "It's hard, because Mako and I spent most of our nights here when we were on the streets."

"Oh," is all Korra says.

Around noon we head to the restaurant and take our seats. We both order the noodles and we eat in silence enjoying our noodles until Tahno comes to our table.

"Hey Korra, hey Bolin. Sorry to hear about Mako, he was an amazing firebender," says Tahno.

"Thanks," is all I say and I then look to Korra, "Bye Tahno."

Korra has her head held low and I can see the tears falling on the table. Korra then says, "I need some air," and then runs out of the restaurant.

"Korra wait!" I yelled to her while running after her.

I finally catch up to her at the harbor. Korra is on her knees, her palms are covering her eyes, and she's sobbing. I then say, "Korra-"

"Go Bolin," she says angrily.

"No Korra, I'm tired of leaving, and I'm tired of you and your crying," I say already feeling the tears coming, "He was my brother. You can always find someone else Korra, but I can never replace him. Mako was my only family left."

"Bolin, I'm sorry," says Korra after getting up and hugging me.

"I believe it's time we let go. Mako would want us to move on, instead of wallowing in our tears for him. He and the Spirits are safe together, and we have to believe that we will see him another time in another world."

"Okay," says Korra.

"Let's go home," I say as we head towards the boat.

We arrive back on the island around four in the afternoon. I walk Korra back to her room in the woman's quarters. When we get to her door, Korra turns around and gently kisses me on the cheek. She then says, "Thank you Bolin for helping me let go. See you at dinner."

"See you Korra," I say while leaving her door.

I step out into the chilly air of February. I walk down the large stone staircase of steps until I reach my destination. I slowly walk over to the grave and can already feel the tears threatening my eyes. I go to a nearby tree and sit down right against it. It sit there for an hour just thinking of my past childhood and how Mako was always there.

I get up from my spot and unwrap my scarf from my neck. I then tightly tie the red, worn scarf around the tree and I just walk away towards the air temple.

On the way there I hum the lullaby that my father would sing to Mako and me to sleep…

_Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow._

_Like fragile, tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam._

_Little solider boy,_

_Come marching home._

_Brave solider boy,_

_Come marching home._

**Please Review.**_  
_


End file.
